


Unexpected Meeting

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Not Beta Read, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: In real life, he didn't know the people in that group chat and he wasn't planning to.It was purely fate (and the fact that he wasn't paying attention) that brought about the meeting.And secretly, he's glad that it did.
Series: It's Normal (No It's Not) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From None To Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457473) by [CeezoCico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeezoCico/pseuds/CeezoCico). 



> Nano-silver report fried my brain and its 12:30 AM when I write this so it's not my best work.  
> They all live in the same apartment block.  
> Enjoy?

He had made it back to his apartment block after school and made a bee-line for the staircase, he had his headphones in and was preoccupied with something on his phone so he didn't notice the group of people who had just descended the stairs.

He did run into them, more specifically, the guy dressed primarily in red-colored clothing. Someone had been typing a message to the group chat just before he had run to the group of people.

He had muttered "sorry" and was quick to get to the staircase. He had gotten to the first floor when his phone beeped, notifying him of a new message.

_**Green: sorry.** _

_**Green: just ran into some people in the stairs** _

The '...' (or ellipses icon) popped up to show that a user was typing.

**_FIRES!!: funny, we just ran into someone in the stairs_ **

It couldn't be? surely not.

**_WaterDrop: wait_ **

**_WaterDrop: how many people were in the group?_ **

**_Green: there was 5_ **

**_FIRE!!: if it was you who ran into me, could you come back downstairs._ **

This couldn't be happening.

**_Green: okay... coming down now_ **

By then, he had gotten to the second floor so he had hurried quickly back down to the ground level. Sure enough, the red-clothes guy and the other four people from earlier were there.

"Are you Green, in the group COLORFUL?" the guy in all white asked.

"Yeah, who are you all?" he asked, trying to judge if he were telling the truth or not.

It led to them all introducing themselves by their username first than their actual name.

The white clothes guy was Icicle or Zane.

Red clothes guy was FIRE!! or Kai.

The Blue clothing guy was Bolt or Jay.

The guy who looked emo (but wasn't..?) was RockCake or Cole.

And the only girl was WaterDrop or Nya and was Kai's sister.

Nya seemed really happy when she introduced herself last, he later found out that it was because she had accomplished her goal of meeting him in person before the end of the year (it was December 31st that day).

"Obviously, I'm Green or Lloyd," he had not had a reason to say his own name at all for a long, long time.

* * *

Lloyd hadn't been expecting to ever meet the others in the COLORFUL group chat but today he had and it was...pleasant.

They seemed nice, they might not be in the future as now they knew who he was but he could worry about that another day.

**Author's Note:**

> The group chat's name is from my Ninjago chat fic.  
> I came back to check if people liked it and both part 2 and 3 have 4 kodos?!


End file.
